¿Final Feliz?
by Viany Pasty
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces he derramado lagrimas por ti? No lo sé, lo único que espero es una muestra de cariño y si en esta noche que me entrego no las escucho, lo mejor será alejarme de ti para que mi corazón no siga sufriendo. Reborn x Lambo
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^-^

Este fic es de mi pareja favorita que es el RL, por lo general siempre sacan a un Reborn un tanto cruel con Lambo, no he de negar que me gusta esa actitud, pero en esta ocasión quiero plasmar su relación de una manera diferente, no solo quiero ver sufrir a Lambo sino que también a Reborn, espero lograr mi cometido y que el fic cumpla sus expectativas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre los muros de un cuarto de hotel, testigo de las innumerables sesiones de sexo, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color verde esmeralda anhela que aquellas palabras salgan de su acompañante, mientras que el otro pelinegro de patillas rizadas solo busca satisfacer sus deseos carnales sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del menor.

El esperado orgasmo está a punto de llegar para Lambo, después de haber sido un tiempo torturado por Reborn al impedirle venirse, la voz de él ejerce sobre su cuerpo autoridad, ya ha recibido la indicación, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas toma entre sus manos el rostro de Reborn y dice aquellas dulces palabras, "te amo". Él está en su límite y al escuchar esas palabras se siente satisfecho y por alguna extraña razón feliz, da una última estocada llenando el interior de Lambo, mientras que este termina entre ambos cuerpos.  
Reborn sale sin ningún cuidado del menor, queda unos cuantos segundos encima tratando de regular su respiración, para después sentarse en el borde de la cama y encender un cigarro, Lambo solo puede sentir como la esencia de Reborn recorre sus muslos, trata de acompasar su respiración y reunir todo el valor necesario para hacer esa pregunta. Se incorpora de la cama y se pone enfrente de Reborn.

-Reborn ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Ansioso y temeroso espera la respuesta, dependiendo de ella elegirá lo que marcara su futuro, si aceptara aquella decisión o podrá darse el lujo de comportarse un tanto egoísta, una parte de él desea escuchar un " te amo" o tan siquiera un "te quiero", pero por otro lado sabe que es pedir como un milagro, que debe ser realista, para Reborn solo es un juguete sexual, un mafioso de rango inferior, pero aun así tiene un poco de esperanza.

No pasan más de dos minutos y Reborn es el que rompe aquel silencio que se volvió asfixiante.

-Hmp, solo eres una vaca estúpida que cojo cuando quiero-da otra calada a su cigarrillo y deja escapar el humo sobre el rostro de Lambo. Reborn espera que aquellos ojos tan hipnotisantes derramen lagrimas, pero en cambio Lambo solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello le sorprende pero no lo hace notar, no termina su cigarro y se levanta para dirigirse al baño, necesita asearse. Cuando sale de ducharse se encuentra con la habitación vacía, Lambo se ha ido.

Decide marcharse, no tiene caso estar ahí sino esta su juguete para divertirse, además ya es de mañana y debe presentarse ante Tsuna, el actual jefe de Vongola. Llega a la mansión, las actividades ya han iniciado y se dirige al despacho de Tsuna, al entrar se encuentra a Tsuna un tanto pensativo que esta sosteniendo una carta.

-Reborn, que bueno que llegas, no tendrás ninguna misión en esta semana, me ha llegado una carta de la Familia Bovino invitándonos a una reunión, por lo que les gustaría contar con nuestra presencia.  
-Yo no tengo que ver con la familia de la estúpida de la vaca  
-Aunque no quieras tendrás que ir, al final de cuentas Lambo es el guardián del trueno de Vongola y futuro jefe de la Familia Bovino.

A Reborn le molesta el comentario, Lambo ya no es tan chico, ya tiene diecisiete años y aunque sigue siendo un llorón pero aun así le corresponde el mando de su Familia, tal vez lo que le molesta es que cuando acepte el cargo tendrá que dejar el puesto de guardián de Vongola, y si hace eso ya no tendrá a la mano su juguete sexual para desahogarse, le sorprende el hilo que ha tomado sus pensamientos. Da la vuelta para irse de ahí pero la voz autoritaria de Tsuna le indica que ira aunque no quiera, que no le esta pidiendo permiso sino más bien es una orden, solo puede asentir con la cabeza, sale del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Lambo llega hecho trizas a su departamento, su corazón está lleno de emociones, ya no sabe si está llorando por tristeza o enojo, odia sentirse así, de todas las personas que hay se tuvo que enamorar de Reborn, ese bastardo calo profundamente en él desde la primera vez que lo vio, algo en su interior le dijo que lo amaría con locura pero también que aquel amor no sería correspondido, que sufriría por amor y lloraría lagrimas de dolor. Permanece así por un rato, ha llorado lo suficiente y ha golpeado el piso con sus puños tratando de desahogarse.

Limpia el rastro que han dejado sus lágrimas, toma su celular y marca aquel numero que sabe de memoria, timbra dos veces y escucha aquella voz, y sin saludar si quiera...

-La decisión esta tomada, pueden enviar las invitaciones.

Pasan tres días, el día acordado para la reunión ha llegado, no solo están los Vongola presentes, sino también Varia y otros aliados, pero lo que mas llama la atención es la presencia de los Arcobalenos. Lambo da la bienvenida a los invitados, algunos ni siquiera saben el motivo de la reunión, saben que los Bovino son aliados de Vongola, pero aproximadamente de tres años a la fecha ha tomado una gran importancia dentro del mundo de la mafia. Cada uno de los invitados se encuentran charlando hasta que dan el anuncio de ir a comer, la cual transcurre sin ningún contratiempo, pero al final de la misma el jefe de los Bovino da una noticia que cambiara el rumbo de la cosas.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido a pesar de no saber el motivo de la reunión. Como ya saben, mi tiempo para estar a cargo de mi familia ya esta expirando, por lo que el siguiente sucesor será mi nieto Lambo.  
Eso no sorprendió a nadie, de hecho algunos soltaron bufidos de molestia ¿Qué acaso no era mejor enviar solo una carta informando eso? -Pero realmente para que los he citado es para anunciar el compromiso de mi nieto con Colonello.

Aquella noticia sí que les sorprendió, nunca se hubieran imaginado tal cosa, poco a poco los invitados se fueron parando para felicitar a la pareja, en cambio Tsuna y Fon le dirigen una mirada triste a Reborn.  
Reborn no cabía de asombro ¿acaso la estúpida vaca lo estaba dejando? Siente como la furia recorre todo su interior, sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo de la misma, decide marcharse sin felicitar a la pareja. Solo Lambo se da cuenta de eso, se siente triste, pero a la vez sabe que es lo mejor para su corazón, todavía tiene sentimientos por él, pero ya se canso de mendigar una muestra de cariño, de derramar infinidad de lagrimas por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado n_n

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ahora es un poco más largo.

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Los días pasan lentamente, Lambo y Reborn ya no han cruzado caminos, ninguno ha estado en la mansión Vongola, el primero ya ha dejado su puesto como guardián del trueno, ahora se encuentra arreglando los preparativos de la boda, nunca se hubiera imaginado que planear una boda sería tan difícil y complicado, pero aun así no se siente feliz, su rostro solo tiene una máscara fingiendo felicidad, no solo está siendo cruel consigo mismo, sino también con Colonello, entre ellos ha surgido una buena amistad, llena de aprecio y cariño, él ha sido la única persona que lo apoyo cuando Reborn lo trataba tan mal y también se convirtió en su tutor personal, creyó en él mientras que los demás no lo bajan de inútil, molesto y llorón.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que Tsuna entra a su cuarto, quien lo observa detenidamente, ha cambiado mucho, no solo física y mentalmente, ya no es el niño llorón y molesto, ahora es todo un joven que dentro de poco tomara el cargo de su familia, le pone muy feliz eso, sabe que lo va a hacer bien, aunque a la vez se siente triste, su intuición siempre lo mantuvo atento a los sentimientos de Lambo, le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con eso, que aquellas ganas de vencer a Reborn se convertiría en algo más profundo, pero nunca se metió en ese asunto, dejo que las cosas tomaran su curso deseando que nada malo pasara y ahora se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho, porque sabe que no solo Lambo está sufriendo sino que también Reborn aunque este último no quiera admitirlo.

-Lambo  
-Perdón Vongola, no me di cuenta cuando entro  
-No te apures Lambo, se nota que estas muy ocupado por los preparativos.  
-Si, es algo pesado-dejando escapar un suspiro-pero supongo que no quiere hablar de eso.  
-¿Estas seguro de esto?  
-Se que no es bueno todo esto, ya que no siento nada por Colonello, pero es la mejor opción, me canse de ser el juguete de Reborn, sufrir cada una de sus humillaciones, no he de negar que una parte de mí estaba esperando una muestra de cariño, pero ya me canse de mendigar su amor. Me hubiera gustado tener un final feliz como el tuyo, ver la misma mirada que te dedica Hibari en Reborn, en ese aspecto te tengo un poco de envidia, porque a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron al inicio no se dieron por vencido y siguieron adelante. Fui un tonto al enamorarme de él, pero como dicen, en el corazón no se manda. Lo único que deseo es que cada una de mis heridas sanen y poder ser feliz aunque no sea al lado de la persona que amo.

Tsuna solo puede escuchar atento, quiere decirle lo de Reborn, que la decisión que está tomando no es la mejor y a la vez es muy precipitada, que sólo le causará más tristeza, y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, observa como Lambo rompe una foto a la mitad, única foto en la que aparecen juntos, donde Reborn se muestra a gusto con la compañía de Lambo, esa foto es muy importante para él, aunque ahora ya no tiene ningún valor, Tsuna ya no puede hacer nada al respecto, sólo espera que Colonello pueda sanar el corazón de Lambo.

Desde la noticia, Reborn ha pasado la noche en los brazos de sus amantes, tratando de satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades.

A lo lejos ve a Fon que se dirige a su dirección, para después tomar asiento enfrente de él, simplemente decide ignorarlo, pero su voz hace que le preste un poco de atención.

-Entonces ¿no te importa que Lambo se vaya a casar?

-No es de mi incumbencia

Baja un poco su sombrero y se aleja del lugar, no quiere escuchar un sermón por parte de Fon, ya es más que suficiente con los de Tsuna.

Ciertamente no le importa eso de la boda, la vaca estúpida puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, no es más que un simple juguete sexual del cual ya se aburrió, tan llorón y molesto que esta cien por ciento seguro que Colonello no lo va a soportar, o esa es la idea que se quiere hacer, el fue la primera persona que lo tomo, ha pasado infinidad de veces por su cama y ha gemido su nombre mientras lo llevo al orgasmo, es el único que puede romper una y otra vez en mil pedazos su corazón y aun así ver esa sonrisa dulce llena de cariño. No siente nada por esa estúpida vaca, su corazón no alberga sentimientos inútiles.

Pero el sexo ya no le resulta tan placentero como antes, la calidez y sensación que el cuerpo de Lambo le producía es incomparable. Al principio solo lo hizo para molestarlo, para enseñarle que una vaca estúpida siempre será un ser inferior, pero nunca se imagino que se volvería una obsesión y adicción para él, que todos sus instintos carnales florecerían y solamente serian cumplidos al tener debajo suyo ese cuerpo que vuelve loco cada parte de su cuerpo y hace que pierda la cordura por completo.

A lo lejos observa a Lambo, su cuerpo reacciona inconscientemente, va hacia él para llevarlo a uno de los callejones y estampar su cuerpo en una de las paredes. Besa con desenfreno sus labios y sus manos comienzan a acariciar ese cuerpo que sabe de memoria.

Lambo se sorprende por la acción de Reborn, se siente bien el tenerlo cerca, no lo había visto desde la reunión, ya lo extrañaba, quiere corresponderle pero sabe que solo se acerca para pasar el rato, por lo que lo apoya sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo de él.

Reborn solo se molesta por el acto y golpea la mejilla de Lambo

-¿Quién te crees para menospreciarme? Solo eres una vaca estúpida, un asesino de rango inferior, o que ¿acaso "ya no me amas"?

Para Lambo fueron más duras esa palabras que el golpe que recibió, como siempre, él termina burlándose de sus sentimientos.

-No, ya no te amo

-Hmp, si es así ¿Por qué no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos?

-Todo lo que sentía por ti Reborn ha muerto. Ya no te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review o agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas mi historia, me hacen muy feliz.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Lambo fueron más duras esas palabras que el golpe que recibió, como siempre, él termina burlándose de sus sentimientos.

-No, ya no te amo

-Hmp, si es así ¿Por qué no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos?

-Todo lo que sentía por ti Reborn ha muerto. Ya no te amo.

Aquella sonrisa burlona y altiva de Reborn desaparece por completo al ver los ojos de Lambo llenos de determinación y siente una opresión en su pecho, muy diferente a la vez que escucho de esos labios decir "te amo". ¿Acaso él…?

Lambo se marcha del lugar tratando de que sus pasos sean firmes y de no derramar ninguna lagrima, pero al dar la vuelta comienza a correr y permite que sus lagrimas fluyan libremente, se prometió no volver a llorar por él, pero le resulta tan imposible no hacerlo, cada acción y palabras hirientes de él son como dagas que se clavan en su pecho.

Llega al departamento de Colonello, es el único lugar donde puede sentir un poco de consuelo, toca el timbre y espera impaciente a que le abran, y cuando es abierta la puerta sin dudarlo se lanza a los brazos de Colonello, él sorprendido por la acción solo puede cerrar la puerta y dejar que Lambo se desahogue, se siente impotente cada vez que ve a Lambo llorando de esa manera y más por la culpa de ese sujeto, si por él fuera, Reborn ya no existiría, pero sabe que algo así pondría triste a Lambo, lo único que puede hacer es ser el paño de lagrimas y consuelo de la persona a la que ama en silencio.

-¿Por qué Colonello? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una persona tan cruel como Reborn? Tal vez, si te hubiera conocido a ti primero, me hubiera enamorado de ti.

El llanto de dolor y desesperación hacen que Colonello abrace fuertemente a Lambo.

-Entonces, enamórate de mí y olvida a Reborn- separándose poco a poco de él para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella- déjame sanar todas tus heridas, déjame amarte con locura y pasión.- Besa con extremada dulzura aquellos labios que siempre quiso probar y sujeta firmemente la cintura de Lambo.

Lambo solo puede abrir los ojos sorprendido por las acciones y palabras de Colonello. Su mente le dice que se aparte, que sería cruel no solo para él, sino también para Colonello jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero su cuerpo y corazón quieren olvidar a Reborn, por lo que lleva sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Colonello y profundiza el beso, mientras que deja que las manos de él recorran su cuerpo a su merced, para que quiten todo rastro que ha dejado Reborn sobre su cuerpo.

Se siente tan bien, tan diferente, las caricias son dulces y llenas de cariño, en cambio, las de Reborn eran rudas, sin nada de afecto, siempre le pedía que le besara, pero solo recibía mordidas que hacían sangrar sus labios, los besos de Colonello son cálidos, mezclados con ternura y pasión.

No sabe en que momento llegaron a la habitación, ni cuando fue despojado de su ropa para quedar desnudo sobre la cama. Siente como su cuerpo es llenado de besos, como la lengua de Colonello juega con sus pezones y poco a poco su cara comienza a enrojecer y sus labios dejan escapar suspiros de placer, pero su mente imagina que son las manos y labios de Reborn que recorren su cuerpo, y cuando está a punto de nombrarlo, el teléfono de Colonello suena estrepitosamente, haciendo que vuelva en sí y que conteste de mala gana el teléfono Colonello.

La llamada no dura más de dos minutos, era el Decimo Vongola, informándole que se le necesita urgentemente en Mafia Land, se disculpa con Lambo, que le hubiera encantado hacerle el amor, pero el deber llama. Antes de partir, se despide depositando un beso en la frente de Lambo y que se puede quedar en su departamento el tiempo que quiera, Lambo solo puede asentir tímidamente.

Cuando escucha que la puerta de la calle ha sido cerrada, tapa su rostro y comienza a llorar nuevamente, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estuvo a punto de mencionar su nombre, ni si quiera en un momento de intimidad deja de pensar en él, es como si estuviera tatuado en su cuerpo y su alma, pero lo peor de todo, es que está jugando con Colonello, no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de él hasta este momento, no quiere ser cruel como el bastardo de Reborn.

Llega a su departamento con el corazón intranquilo y su mente hecha un caos, se quita el saco y la corbata dejándolas botadas por ahí, desbotona los tres primeros botones de su camisa y sube las mangas hasta los codos, toma una de las botellas de whisky y va a sentarse en el sofá, toma uno, dos, tres tragos, pero ya después pierde la cuenta de ellos, su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y su mente comienza a evocar la primera vez que lo conoció y quedo prendido de aquellas preciosas esmeraldas, de las veces que lo hizo suyo, pero sobre todo aquella noche, la última noche antes de que se diera la noticia de su boda, cuando después de haber consumado el actual sexual le dijo tan dulcemente "te amo" y sintió como en su interior una cálida sensación recorrió todo su ser, pero su orgullo fue más grande y dijo palabras crueles. Le cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero realmente se enamoro de esa vaca estúpida, de ese niño llorón y molesto, que ahora se ha convertido en un apuesto joven, y que por estúpido lo ha perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que fuera de su agrado.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


End file.
